


How to Trap a Rancor

by crispyjenkins



Series: Crispy Writes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boba is five and Has Something To Say, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Cuy'val Dar Obi, Kamino AU, M/M, Mando'a, Obi stays with the Agricorp instead of Qui-Gon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/pseuds/crispyjenkins
Summary: Supposedly, Kal had recruited Kenobi to teach the clones survival. Between raising Boba and training the ARC troopers, Jango is stretched too thin to get chummy with the wholeCuy'val Dar, but whenever he sees Kenobi in the training rooms, with his long hair and dimpled smile, he turns right the fuck around.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crispy Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960120
Comments: 66
Kudos: 759





	How to Trap a Rancor

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for @/bittodeath on tumblr! I can't get hyperlinks to work on Ao3 anymore or I'd link the original post.

Supposedly, Kal had recruited Kenobi to teach the clones survival. The _jetii_ reject had spent most of his life bouncing from planet to planet with the Agricorp, with enough non jedi-magic-related knowledge that Kal thought him indispensable in getting the rank-and-file troopers fit for life in the galaxy when they aren’t acting as droid fodder. Just where Kal had even managed to pick the kid up is beyond Jango, when he’s pretty sure the _jetiise_ protect their own with tooth and claw.

Jango is self-aware enough to admit that he’s avoiding Kenobi.

He had hand-picked most of the _Cuy'val Dar,_ but there were a few that Jango had let Kal and Mij recruit themselves, to flesh out the last twenty-five non-Mandalorian members. Technically, Jango hasn't had the time to meet every one of the Twenty-Five: between raising Boba and training the ARC troopers, he’s stretched too thin to get chummy with the whole _Cuy'val Dar,_ but whenever he sees Kenobi in the training rooms, with his long hair and dimpled smile, he turns right the fuck around. 

Kal definitely has some nerve, recruiting a _jetii_ pup that hasn’t even grown out of his spots yet; if Jango didn’t trust Kal with his life, he’d have punted both him and Kenobi back wherever they’d come from.

Like most things in Jango’s life these days, Boba takes this choice away from him.

Boba is big for a five year-old, though Tuan We has assured Jango multiple times at blaster-point that nothing had been done to tamper with his aging, and he easily sneaks away from his handlers on too-quick feet whenever their attention so much as slips. And he’s certainly Jango’s kid, with how much trouble he manages to get into in such a short stretch of time, though Jango can’t decide if he’s proud or tired.

Today, Jango decides on _exhausted,_ when he finally catches up to his kid and he’s in one of the training rooms, surrounded by a company of cadets whose drills have been interrupted, and Kenobi with his hair pulled into a knot, crouched down to be eye-level with an excitedly chatting Boba.

Stifling a groan at his steadily increasing streak of bad luck, Jango straightens before striding into the room. The cadets all snap to attention and salute, but Kenobi just turns his soft smile up at Jango instead.

“Fett,” he greets warmly, rocking back onto his heels. “Boba was just telling us about Sergeant Mij’s cadets flooding the rec room.”

Boba latches onto Jango’s leg and bounces his grin between him and Kenobi. “Helix tried to trip Wuip with a mouse droid but made him crash into a pipe!”

“Which I’m sure distracted Te De long enough for you to slip away and come bother Kenobi.” Jango raises an eyebrow down at him. 

Boba scrunches up his entire face, but Kenobi laughs and gets to his feet. “No, no, I’m sure we all needed the break,” he says, and his cadets smile easily at him — so Jango can’t hold mistreatment of the clones over him, kriff damnit. “Boba is always welcome to sit in on our sessions.”

Jango grunts and looks over Kenobi’s company, pleased to see them relaxed, even at parade rest; quite a few of them even look at Boba with poorly-disguised affection. Kenobi better not be turning them soft.

“Te De is looking for you,” Jango tells Boba finally, his kid groaning and hiding in his pantleg. “We’ll talk about your escape attempt tonight, _ad’ika.”_

“Can’t I stay with the _vode?_ Obi was just about to show them how to trap a rancor!”

A couple of the troopers laugh, and Kenobi winces with an apologetic smile. “It’s ‘pick your own lesson’ Day?” he says by way of explanation, looking just as fresh-faced and young as the clones.

It occurs to Jango that he doesn’t actually know what Kenobi’s company specialises in, because surely it isn’t _farming._ A thought for another day.

“Boba,” he says, and doesn’t need to say more, Boba groaning again but releasing his leg to give Kenobi a wave before trotting back towards the door. Te De waits just in the hall, looking out of breath and frazzled, and Jango’s heart goes out to the poor Kaminoan in charge of keeping track of Boba when he’s busy.

He waits until the door swishes closed before turning back to Kenobi, who still has that kriffing smile on his face. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Kenobi says first, bending into a shallow bow. “It’s amusing that our paths have not crossed before now.” There’s a twinkle in his eye that tells Jango he knows _exactly_ what’s going on. 

And Jango might be a hardass, but he isn’t disrespectful to the _Cuy’val Dar,_ no matter if they’re a spotted _jetii_ pup, so he resists the urge to frown at him. “Well, you can imagine how much time Boba takes up.”

Kenobi smiles at the closed door. “Oh yes, he’s almost as bad as I was at that age.”

“Weren’t you a _jetii?”_ Jango snorts.

“A rejected one.” Kenobi laughs easily, then clears his throat. “Would you... Would you like to stay for the lesson?”

Jango notes he wears neither armour nor robes, just a simple spacer’s gear; he wonders how well that translates in his training of the clones. And just where the _kriff_ he had learned how to trap a rancor.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> jetti — Jedi, pl. jettise  
> Cuy’val Dar — “Those who no longer exist” (a team of 75 Mandalorians and 25 non-Mandalorians put together by Jango to train the clone troopers)  
> ad’ika — “little one” (gender neutral term of endearment for one’s child, any age)  
> vode — pl. of vod, gender neutral term for siblings, used like “brother” or “friend” or “comrade” 
> 
> (Helix belongs to SWModdy!)


End file.
